Monsters Drinking Monsters
by FreaksLikeUS
Summary: What happens when Shrek and the gang drink too many energy drinks? All hell breaks loose. Warning: Some bad language. Starring, Shrek, Puss, Donkey, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Artie, and Prince Charming. Crossover.


This is a story I have written quite a while ago. I came across it one day and decided to…fix it and revise it. It'll be a bit different now…but better, in the end :]

I do not own any Shrek or Naruto characters, or the moon.

Shrek and his friends were hanging out at the swamp. Previously, Donkey and challenged everyone to see who could drink the most energy drinks and this...is the very interesting result.

Shrek, who was busy bouncing off the walls, shouted with glee "Welcome to the Fanfic, my kittens!"

Donkey was completely...well out of it. Sugar and donkeys whom have low tolerence for caffeine is hardly a match made in heaven. "What? Weeeeeeeeeeeee! Anyways, what's this fic about?"

"Ninja tacos!" A reply came from above. Donkey looks up and discovers Shrek spinning around on the ceiling fan.

"YES!" Screamed an obviously thrilled, Puss.

Everyone hears a poof sound and a golden blonde head appears. The owner of the head belonged to Prince Charming. "Help me paint my nails!" He excaimed, distraught.

Artie appears.

Poof!

Artie looks around. He spots Shrek and grins. "I love you, Shrek!". He walks over to Shrek (Who had climbed down from the ceiling fan) and embraces him in a hug.

Shrek pulls down in eyebrows in a scowl. "Ahhhhh!" Donkey just stares at them embracing and gasps. "...You...don't love me, Shrek?" Tears ran down his face as his voice broke twice.

There's a big "boom!" and everyone turns around to see where the spot Charming had been standing, there was nothing but a pair of boots..he had exploded. "Ouch!" He shouted.

Naruto and Sasuke appear. Poof!

Donkey appeared to have recovered from his crying. "It's getting too crowded in here", he complained.

"Oh, how I love Ramen! Ramen ramen ramen! Ooo! Let's sing the ramen song now!

"No! Just shut up, Naruto!" Sasuke said, harshly.

Artie had became quite bored "Soomeeewheeere oveeerr the rainnnbow!" Shrek sneaks over to him and rapes him randomly.

"You can't rape the willing!", he shouted. Donkey gasped again.

Naruto still wasn't shutting up. "Ramen is the yummiest food ever! Almost as yummy as lollipops! La la la la la! Birds sing and ummm… the end!

Shrek and Artie roll their eyes. Puss happens to notice what kind of shoes Artie was wearing. His eyes widen in amazement. "Give me those fucking shoes, bitch!" He demanded. Artie's eyes widen in shock and he begins to cry.  
C

harming elbows Artie "Those are very nice shoes Artie. You and me should, like, totally go shopping!"

"Go away!" Artie's eyes stung with tears. "What did you say to me...?" Asked Prince Charming. All he sees is a giant green fist before he's knocked out.

"Naruto...come here." Naruto looks around to see who had addressed him. It was Sasuke. He complies, but Sasuke grabs him and slaps him.

Shrek swipes a butterfly knife out of his pocket and stabs Sasuke directly in the heart.

"Shrek! How could you??" Screamed a hysterical Artie.

"Don't worry.." Shrek grinned and winked at an amazed Artie.

Sasuke turns into a ninja ghost and zooms around the room. "Damn you!" He said, shaking a ghostly fist at Shrek. Kakashi appears

Poof!

Everyone seems to shout at him at the same time. "YOU'RE LATE!"

Donkey tackles Kakashi. "Sexy haired Kakashi!" "Huh?" The silver-haired ninja replied. "Where did my book go???" His eyes narrowed.

Puss was running away in the opposite direction. "I have your book!" Shrek's eyes widened in panic; he chases after Puss, catches him, and confiscates the book. "Noooo!" Puss screamed. "Where are the cheese berries!!!???"

Kakashi sighed. "They're mine." Donkey began to cry more. He was crying so hard...the tears wouldn't stop coming. They heard screaming from the other side of Shrek's swamp house. "Help! HELP! I can't swim!" He was drowning in tears.

Kakashi took action. He jumps into the water and begins to swim towards Shrek. "I'll save you! Hey! Get off of me!" The ogre was clinging to Kakashi like a life boat.

While those two were drowning, Sasuke had been reincarnated into a wolf. Shrek and Kakashi hear a shrill howl, stop, and realize that the "ocean" they were drowning in was only a few inches deep. They touch the ground with their feet and pretended that nothing had happened "Gah!" Shrek cried. Puss had just jumped into the puddle they were standing in, and swiped Kakashi's book back.

"Yay! Let's burn it! Hey!" Artie took the book from Puss in protest. "I wanna do it!"

"Artie, no!" Shrek yelled. "Don't you dare burn that book, young man!"

The teenager rolled his eyes "Whatever" and a fire appeared out of nowhere. He started at the fire, his face lighting up for it had become dark, and smiled evilly. Shrek began to run towards Artie. "DON'T DO IT! PLEASE, ARTIE, I'M BEGGING YOU!"

The moon appears. Everybody stops.

Artie looked up at the moon, his face lighting up like a child on Christmas day, and grinned, his eyes dancing. "Hi, moon!"

And to everyone's amazement, the moon replied. "Hi! I'm the moon! I have a big chalky face that makes my teeth look quite yellow!"

Artie rolled his eyes. "And that's why we don't talk to the moon"

Poor Kakashi...I feel horrible being mean to him, but it must be done. Will he ever get his beloved book back? READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
